


Prosperity and Tradition

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cultural Differences, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: During Bilbo's first months staying in Erebor, he slowly learns what Dwarves are made of. (Short comic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mcmanatea for the beta! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comic from last year, which I drew to celebrate the fact that Dwarves are chubby people. Especially when someone from "outside" sees their bodies, they assume that the entire species lives by the same rules of biology than men. But with this, I wanted to illustrate how even while "thin" or "muscled," Dwarves are still thick by default!


End file.
